


Truth or Consequences

by sabershadowkat



Series: Truth or Consequences [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles and Buffy grow closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Consequences

# Truth or Consequences

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)

**Part One**

  


 

#### 4:17 a.m. 

Giles eyes popped open and he groaned. This was the fourth night in a row he’d been unable to sleep for more than a few hours. Sighing, he climbed out of the tangled sheets and made his way into the bathroom. 

After a cold shower to wake him up, Giles came out of the bathroom, one towel around his muscular waist, another he was using to rub his hair dry. He walked over to the small closet, where rows of tweed jackets and pants hung neatly. He was about to pull out a pair of slacks when a box on the top shelf caught his attention. 

Giles hung the towel on the doorknob and removed the box from the shelf. He sat on the floor and opened it. 

The first thing he saw was a photograph. Five friends stood together, their left arms extended showing off matching tattoos. The mark of Eyghon. 

Giles set the picture aside. Underneath was a small jewelry box. He opened it and found a gold hoop earring. Smiling, he fit the earring into the hole on his left ear. 

A pair of well worn jeans and a green T-shirt were next. Giles stood, dropped the towel from around his waist to the floor and stepped into the jeans. The feel of the soft denim on his bare skin made him groan in pleasure. He hadn’t worn anything so comfortable in a long time. 

After he put on the T-shirt, Giles bent down a removed the next item from the box. A faded, black leather jacket slid over his shoulders as he inhaled its familiar smell. Turning, Giles looked at himself in the full length mirror on the closet door. 

A man he hadn’t seen in a long time stood before him. Giles’ hair was sticking up from toweling it dry without combing it. The gold glinted slightly as the lamplight caught it. Giles grinned rakishly and his reflection mimicked him. 

He turned back to the box and grabbed a pair of well worn black boots. He sat on his bed and put on a pair of socks, then pulled on the boots. 

Giles returned to his seat on the floor and leaned against the open door. He snapped a wide, studded bracelet on his right wrist. Finally, he pulled out one of five journals and began to read. 

 

## Part Two

  


 

 

**7:45 a.m.**

Giles closed the third journal and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "Bloody hell!" 

He jumped up from the floor and ran over to the dresser, shoved his wallet and keys into his pocket and picked up the books he had brought home the night before. He hurried back to the closet and grabbed a tweed jacket, then ran down the stairs and out the front door. 

The old Citrogen sputtered as it turned over, black smoke pouring ominously from the tail pipe. One of these days the car would probably fall to pieces at the most inopportune time. 

He made it to Sunnydale High School in record time. Sprinting to the door closest to the library, Giles entered the student filled halls just as the first bell rang. 

"Wow, who’s the hottie," he heard one student say as he hurried past them. His face turned red as the girls started to describe him. Luckily, the doors to the library were only a few more feet. 

Giles entered his safe haven and sighed. Books from the previous night’s research party sat haphazardly on the table. Empty bags of chips and cans were strewn casually about, their contents disposed of by the Slayerettes. It had been close to 2:00 a.m. before everyone had stumbled out the doors. He set the books and jacket on the counter, then went into his office to start the pot of tea. 

"Welcome to the library, class," Giles heard a woman’s voice say, followed by the groans and murmurs of students. Frowning, he stepped to the doorway of the office and observed at the intruders. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked. 

The teacher and students stopped speaking as one and stared at him. "Mr. Giles?" The teacher asked, clearly befuddled by the librarian’s appearance. 

"I asked a question," Giles said, walking over to her. His boots clicked quietly on the floor. 

"We-we have the library reserved," the teacher said. "For a class project on famous English writers of the nineteenth and twentieth centuries?" 

Giles went to remove his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose, but they weren’t there. He had forgotten them on his nightstand. Instead, he ran a hand through his mussed hair. 

"I remember now," he said. He turned to the mess on the table. "Just give me a moment to clean this up, and the library is yours." 

"Thank you, Mr. Giles," the teacher responded with a besotted voice. It was obvious that his change in appearance was affecting her. The students started to whisper amongst themselves again as Giles quickly closed books on Occultism, clearing the table. 

"If I would have known this is what our librarian looked like, I would have come her long ago," one female freshman whispered to her friends. 

"He is H-O-T-T, hot!" another agreed. 

"That leather jacket looks so soft. And that chain looped around the shoulder makes him look daring." 

"Did you see the earring?" 

"Earring? Really?" 

"A gold hoop. In his left ear." 

Giles finished his task, then gestured. "All yours. Stay out of the cage, though." 

The teacher flushed when Giles looked at her, and quickly turned to her students. "L-let’s get started, class." 

 

 

## Part Three

  


 

 

**10:04 a.m.**

Giles sat with his booted feet up on the table, hands clasped behind his head, eyes closed. He had yet to remove the leather jacket and replace it with the tweed one he had brought from home. He was also phenomenally tired, the week of no sleep catching up to him. 

The same teacher returned to his library during second period with another freshman English class, and several other teacher’s stopped by during the class with inane excuses, interrupting his normal routine of researching and writing in his Watcher diary. The English teacher was to bring two more classes later that day. *Joy,* he thought sarcastically. After three years of no students, other than Buffy and her friends, setting foot in the library, he’d gotten use to the peace and quiet that normally surrounded him. 

He must have dozed off, because the next thing he heard was the Slayer’s quiet voice next to his ear. 

"Giles?" 

Giles opened his eyes slowly, the room blurry from sleep. He blinked several times, then focused on three students who stood on the opposite side of the table with their mouths agape. 

"Giles? Are you ok?" Buffy said quietly. She was standing by his side, her face a mask of worry. 

"Buffy, Willow, Xander, Cordelia," Giles said in greeting. His voice was husky from being asleep. 

"Since when does Giles have such a sexy voice," Cordelia whispered to Willow. 

"Since when did Giles get  _so sexy_?" Willow whispered back. 

Giles ran a weary hand over his features. "What are you four doing here?" 

"It’s third period, Giles. Our free?" Buffy answered, clearly befuddled by her Watcher’s un-Giles-like appearance. 

"Ah, yes," Giles said. He didn’t bother to move because it took too much effort. 

"All right, G-man, spill. What’s with the new look?" Xander said as he flopped into a chair across from the man. 

"Yeah, Giles," Cordelia said. She sat in the chair next to her boyfriend. "I’ve been hearing rumors all day about a gorgeous librarian and I thought ‘what happened to Giles?’" 

"Me, too," Willow said as she sat in the third chair. "Not that I don’t think you’re gorgeous when you’re dressed normally…wait, that’s not right." 

Xander laughed at his best friend. "’S-ok, Will. We know what you’re trying to say." 

Giles sighed. *Why does the past always come back to haunt me?* "I was going through a box of my old belongings at four this morning," he said. "It was time for school to begin before I was able to change." 

"I knew you had a rebellious past, Giles. But I never knew you had such good taste in clothing," Buffy said. 

"Thank you," he responded, drolly. "Why don’t you four put away the books we used yesterday? They’re on the cart behind the desk." 

Giles closed his eyes to the whining and folded his hands back behind his head. 

 

 

## Part Four

  


 

 

**Lunch**

By lunchtime, the entire school was abuzz about the ‘totally hot’ librarian. Students and teacher’s alike had stopped by the library at some point during the day to find the source of the rumors. The females went away with large grins on their faces. 

Giles had took off the leather jacket, but did not bother to put on his tweed one. With the amount of activity the library hadn’t seen since the Hellmouth opened, it was decidedly warm. 

He stood behind the counter, hands supporting his weight as he leaned against it. The Spanish teacher was asking about an obscure text, making covert glances at his tattoo. 

"I’m sorry to be so forward, Mr. Giles," she said as she leaned forward across the desk. She brushed the tattoo with her fingers. "This is such an interesting tattoo. What is it?" 

She was the sixth person to ask him in two periods. Giles was fed up with lying. "It’s the mark of a demon," he said. "It’s used to channel its power to do anything I desire." He smiled evilly at her. 

"Oh!" she exclaimed and backed up a few steps. "I…uh…need to go…" 

Giles nodded his head a fraction and watched as the Spanish teacher rushed out the door. His smile turned from evil to genuine delight. "That should fuel the cannon fodder for a bit," he said. 

Buffy walked into the library and stopped suddenly. She stared at Giles, then shook her head. "Sorry. I forgot. You’re not tweed man today." 

"Tweed is almost better than kevlar," Giles said as he walked out from behind the desk. "And with the line of work we’re in…"

"Got it. Don’t dis the tweed," Buffy said. She smiled brightly at him. "Feel like venturing out into the real world for some lunch?" 

"With you?" 

"Don’t sound so exited," Buffy said with a pout. 

"S-sorry. I didn’t mean that as it came out." 

"No biggie. C’mon, grab that yummy leather jacket and let’s go eat some grease." 

"I really don’t think…"

Buffy sighed and marched passed Giles into his office. She returned a second later with his coat and tossed it to him. Giles caught it out of reflex and began to put it on as Buffy pushed him out the library doors. 

 

*****

  


 

Giles sat and looked at the young woman sitting across from him, eating his French fries. *She’s matured so much these past few years,* he thought as he studied Buffy’s heart shaped face and blue-green eyes. *It’s the eyes that reflect how much she’s been through.* 

"…and I was thinking that this was definitely a good change for you. Not that tweed is bad," Buffy continued as she took a bite of her cheeseburger. She told him she would work it off on patrol. "But this is so much better. How ‘bout after school we head to the mall and pick you up some more casual clothes?" 

"Buffy, I really don’t think that would be a smart idea," Giles said. 

"Why not?" 

"First of all, we need to train. Second, it wouldn’t be proper. Thirdly, I am quite comfortable in my normal clothing." 

"Liar." 

Giles brows shot up at her response. "I b-beg your pardon?" 

"I called you a liar, Giles," Buffy said. "I can see it in your eyes, the way you walk, the way you hold yourself. Face it, you like what you have on." 

Giles sat in silence, staring at the Slayer. He opened his mouth to deny her, then snapped it shut when he realized she was absolutely correct. He loved the feel his old clothing, the earring hanging from his ear. 

"Told you," Buffy said in all seriousness. 

"Very well, Buffy. After school, I shall go with you. We’ll have to stop at my home briefly, however, before we venture to the mall." 

"Why for?" Buffy asked, curious. 

Giles started to blush and Buffy quirked an eyebrow. He wished he had his glasses to clean as a distraction. "I have to…um…n-never mind." 

"Giles. No secrets. We promised each other, remember?" 

"But this is n-none of your concern." 

"Giles," Buffy said, threateningly. 

"I need to put on a pair of undergarments in order to try things on," Giles said quickly. 

Buffy’s eyes grew huge as her mind caught up with what he had just said. "You mean…you’re  _naked_  under those jeans?!" 

"Speak a little louder, I don’t think Principal Snyder could hear you," Giles said with a scowl. 

"Sorry," Buffy responded. "But you’re  _naked_  under your jeans." 

"I heard you the first time." 

 

 

## Part Five

  


 

 

**3:32 p.m.**

Giles followed behind Buffy into yet another store. If only he could get her to channel her shopping instincts into slaying. 

"Buffy, don’t you think we’ve shopped enough?" 

"Nope," Buffy said. She smiled brightly at him. "We still have hours to go." 

Giles groaned and let her pull him along. Buffy picked up several pairs of pants and shirts before pushing him into the direction of the fitting room. 

He had to admit that some of the things she had chosen for him were very nice. And comfortable. Giles eyed himself in the mirror, taking in the way the light colored khaki’s rested on his lean form. The T-shirt he’d paired with the slacks contrasted nicely. 

"Buffy? What about these?" Giles said, exiting the dressing room. Buffy was seated on a convenient chair, surrounded by bags, one leg under, the other swinging. 

"Ooh!  _Very_  nice," Buffy squealed. "Needs a belt though." Buffy dug through one of the bags and pulled out a woven, brown leather belt they had bought at a previous store. She stood and walked up to him. 

"Arms up," Buffy instructed. She then began to loop the belt around his waist. 

Giles had read about the bonds formed between Watchers and the Slayers under their care. As much as he’d admired Buffy’s strength, courage and resilience, they had yet to reach that point in their relationship. Until today. 

"Buffy, after we finish shopping for clothes, why don’t go to the theater?" Giles asked, surprising himself and Buffy. 

"You mean, go see a movie?" Buffy asked. She thought about it a moment while she latched the belt. "Sure. That’d be fun." 

Buffy patted the buckle and stepped back. "Picture perfect. Wear this to school and the library will become hip again." 

Giles smiled, eyes lighting up in pleasure behind the glasses he’d retrieved when they stopped by his house. 

 

*****

  


 

"Ok. We can see  _Soldier, Antz, Practical Magick, Mighty Joe Young, Urban Legends, Rush Hour, There’s Something About Mary, Pleasantville, Bride of Chucky_  or  _John Carpenter’s Vampires_." 

Buffy and Giles were standing in front of one of the two theater’s in Sunnydale. "I think we can safely say we should avoid the John Carpenter picture," Giles said with a wry grin. 

Buffy chuckled. "Too much reality for you, Giles?" 

"I’d like to keep my delusions close at hand," Giles said. 

Buffy’s chuckle turned into a full blown laugh. "We can always go see what’s playing at the cheap show." 

"The cheap show?" 

"They run older movies for half the price," Buffy explained. " _Titanic_  is still there. I think the other shows are  _Ever After, Halloween:H20_  and  _The Avengers_."

"Have you seen any of them?" 

"When have I had any time?" Buffy said sarcastically. 

"Quite. Well, I wouldn’t mind seeing  _Titanic_. T-that is, if you’d like to see it," Giles said. 

"I think we’re the only two people who  _haven’t_  seen it, Giles." She hooked her arm around Giles’ elbow. "Let’s prove our friends wrong by showing them we do have a life." 

 

 

## Part Six

  


 

 

**10:30 p.m.**

"That was so unfair, Giles," Buffy said, sniffing. Her nose was running and her eyes were red from crying. "Why did Jack have to die?" 

Giles was choked up over the movie as well. So many people… "I don’t know, Buffy," he said. Unconsciously, he reached out and entwined his fingers with hers. 

Buffy sniffed again and used her sleeve to wipe her eyes. They followed the crowd out onto the street. "Patrolling is going to be so much fun after this." 

"Would you like me to accompany you?" Giles asked. 

"Really? That would be great!" Buffy said enthusiastically. The sadness from the movie quickly gone. "It gets so boring sometimes, being out there alone. Sometimes I resort to doing homework to stay awake." 

"How horrible for you," Giles said sarcastically. Buffy laughed. 

After moving several bags, the two retrieved stakes and holy water from the trunk of Giles’ car. Giles put extra crosses into the pockets of his leather jacket, which he was still wearing, then they proceeded towards the cemetery, a few blocks away. They made a quick circuit, then sat near fresh graves to wait. 

"Wanna play a game?" Buffy asked from her perch on a large headstone. 

"What type of game?" 

"Well, we can’t play Boxers or Briefs cuz you’re a guy and because I already know you don’t wear any," Buffy responded with a grin. "Who’d of thought that my stuffy Watcher went au natural." 

"Am I really that stuffy?" Giles asked, ignoring her comment about his undergarments, or rather, lack thereof. 

"In a good way," Buffy said. "Someone needs to be the responsible one, and you’re him. But you have to know when to live a little, Giles." 

Giles thought about what Buffy said. "Maybe I will." 

"Maybe I will what?" 

"Live a little, as you put it," Giles said. "I have a game for you." 

"This should be good." 

"Very funny." 

"Sorry," Buffy said with a contrite grin. "What’s the game?" 

"It’s called Truth or Consequences," Giles said. 

"You mean Truth or Dare?" 

"Close, but not quite. In the game you mentioned, you can choose either option. In my game, you either tell the truth or take the consequences." 

"I think you lost me," Buffy said. 

"Ok. Here’s an example. For your answer to this question, tell me you’d rather take the consequences. What’s your middle name?" 

"I’d rather take the consequences." 

Giles walked over to where she was sitting and ruffled her hair, causing it to stick up all over the place. 

"Hey!" 

"That was the consequence. Either I ask you to do something, or I do something to you." 

"Cool. My turn!" Buffy said, rubbing her hands together. She grinned devilishly. "Truth or Consequences. Did you like the feel of wearing nothing between you and your jeans?" 

Giles started to blush. "Y-yes, I did." *Buck up. The questions will probably become much more embarrassing.* "Truth or Consequences, Buffy. Do you like being the Slayer?" 

Giles watched as she sat and thought for a moment. "Yes, I do. I’ve done it for so long now, it’s a part of who I am. I wouldn’t give it up for anything." 

Giles smiled. He’d hoped that would be her answer. 

"Truth or Consequences, Watcher," Buffy said with an evil grin. "When did you lose your virginity and with who?" 

"Technically, that’s two questions?" 

"Are you folding?" Buffy asked gleefully. 

"Not at all. I was seventeen. She was older. A friends of my parents." 

"Where?" 

"Out in back, in the garden." 

"Ooh! A nature lover!" She laughed. 

"Truth or Consequences, Slayer," Giles said, speaking as Buffy did the question before. "If you could do one thing, without getting caught, what would it be?" 

"Shove a very large, flaming stick up Snyder’s ass and laugh in his face as he screamed," Buffy answered without missing a beat. 

"You’ve thought about this, I take it." 

"A lot. Vividly. In full surround-sound." 

"Well, if you ever get a chance, let me know. I’d love to partake in that endeavor," Giles said with a nasty grin. 

Buffy chuckled. "Truth or Consequences. Same question." 

Giles paused. He knew the one thing he had longed to do since Buffy put the belt around his waist. She had been a intricate part of his life for three years now, through the highs and lows, and Giles had been slowly developing feelings for her beyond the mentor/student relationship. 

"Er…c-consequences," he finally answered. 

Buffy arched a delicate eyebrow. "Really? Ok. Um…" Buffy jumped off the headstone and walked up to him. She reached up and removed his glasses, then went back to her seat. 

"That’s it?" Giles asked, clearly surprised. 

"Yup. This time," she said with a small smile. 

Time passed quickly for the two in the graveyard. As the game progressed, their inhibitions waned. Consequences were few and far between, and the truths that came out brought the two closer than they had ever been. 

"Truth or Consequences," Giles said as they left the cemetery arm in arm. The vampires had finally risen and Buffy quickly dusted them. "What’s your favorite fantasy?" 

"Well, let’s see. It involves a certain guy I know, and respect, and admire, and find incredibly handsome, and witty, and smart, and…"

"I take it you like this person," Giles interrupted with a grin. 

"I never realized how much until just recently," Buffy said. "Anyway, this fantasy in set in the library." 

"Why the library?" 

"Hey, it’s my fantasy, I can have it where ever I want. So hush." 

"Sorry." 

"As I continue. Little tea light candles are set all around the library. Vanilla ones. They bathe the library in a wonderful glow. Soft new age music is playing in the background. Enya. _Shepherd’s Moon_. Or maybe  _The Celts_. There are rose petals on the floor. Pink ones, not red." 

"Never red," Giles said. 

"I enter the library, stepping into the protective circle created so as not to be bothered. Did I mention it was Saturday night? And I had pre-planned and didn’t have to go home?" 

"No, you didn’t." Giles could picture the library the way Buffy described it. If only… "What are you wearing?" 

"I didn’t expect it, so I was wearing my normal clothes. As I walk into the library, I am surprised. Thinking that I had stumbled into something I turn to leave, but a voice calls out to me. His voice," Buffy continued. "’Don’t go,’ he says and walks up to me. He puts a hand on my shoulder, turning me so I face him. Putting a hand under my chin, he tilts my face up and looks into my eyes. ‘Please,’ he says." 

Giles and Buffy were walking very slowly, not wanting to reach the car too soon. "Go on." 

"I look into his beautiful, intelligent eyes and see desire. I lick my lips. He sees this, then bends down and kisses me gently. From there, the night is perfect. We make love on a blanket laid on the floor, away from the possibility of prying eyes. We laugh and talk, touching each other, not breaking contact. Eventually, as false dawn lights the sky, he pulls me into his arms and we drift off into sleep." 

They finished the trip in a comfortable silence. Giles unlocked Buffy’s door and opened it. "I had better get you home," he said, smiling slightly at her. 

"Yeah," Buffy responded. She stepped closer to him, raised up on her toes, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for a wonderful night." 

Giles blushed. "Y-you’re quite welcome, Buffy." 

 

 

## Part Seven

  


 

 

**Friday - Two Months Later**

Giles was standing on the steps in the library, reading a passage in one of the many books at his disposal. After promising Buffy to intersperse his wardrobe with the new clothes they had bought every once in awhile, he was again dressed in his beloved tweed. However, he continued to wear the gold hoop earring. 

"Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday dear me! Happy birthday to me!" Buffy sang as she burst into the library. "Hey Giles! It’s my birthday!" 

"So I heard," he said, wryly. Since the night in the cemetery, their relationship had blossomed. Sometimes they were so in tune with one another, they frightened their friends. 

Buffy stuck out her tongue at him. 

"Very mature," Giles said. "I can almost tell that you’re 18." 

"Funny, Giles. Real funny," Buffy said as she dropped her bag on the table. "You coming to my party tonight?" 

"Of course. I wouldn’t miss it for anything." 

"Good. I’ll save a dance for you," she said. "Better yet, let’s dance now." 

Buffy snatched the book from Giles’ hands, setting it on the table, then pulled him down the stairs and into her arms. She led him into an extremely clumsy waltz. 

"Buffy, what are you doing?" Giles asked as she stepped on his foot. 

"I’m waltzing, can’t you tell?" 

"Here, let me teach you how to do it correctly." Giles readjusted their arms, putting him in control. "The steps are simple. Right, left, together. Left, right, together." 

"Right, left, left, right. Got it." 

"Begin." Buffy took a step forward with her right foot as Giles took a step forward with his left. They thudded into each other. 

"I’m guessing that was wrong," Buffy said as she stepped back. 

"No. It was my fault. I had forgotten to inform you to start right foot back," Giles responded. "Try again?" 

"Let’s boogie." 

"Right, left, together. Left, right, together. Right, left, together. Left, right, together. Right, left…"

The two waltzed around the room. Giles eventually stopped prompting, and they danced in silence, enjoying each other’s company. 

"And what have we hear?" Principal Snyder’s voice interrupted the dancers. 

Buffy and Giles sprang apart, startled, and turned to Snyder. 

"Might I remind you that this is a school. And Ms. Summers is a student," Snyder said. 

"I-I was only instructing her on h-how to waltz," Giles stuttered. He hated it when he stuttered. 

"It was my fault entirely, Principal Snyder. I asked him to teach me," Buffy said. 

"If I see it again, I’ll have no choice to get rid of both of you for improper behavior. And I would enjoy every minute of it. Now, get to class, Ms. Summers." 

"Yes, sir," Buffy said. Snyder nodded, then left the room. 

"Impertinent little troll," Giles said fiercely. 

"Flaming sticks, Giles. Just remember, flaming sticks," Buffy responded, picking up her bag. 

Giles smiled brightly at the thought. 

 

*****

  


 

The party was a success. Giles, Joyce and the Slayerettes were all in attendance. After the disaster on her last birthday, Giles was afraid Buffy would sink into depression with the memories. Instead, she made new ones. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Buffy squealed, hugging Willow. "This is so great!" 

The others laughed at Buffy’s response to her gift. "You’re welcome, Buffy," Willow said, hugging her best friend back. 

"Ok. What’s next," Buffy said, examining the packages surrounding her. She picked up a brightly wrapped box and shook it. "Sounds like clothes. I like clothes." 

She pulled off the card and opened it. "To my Slayer. With love, her Watcher." Buffy grinned up at Giles, ripping open the paper. 

"You’re giving this to me?" Buffy said, looking at the contents of the present. 

"It’s not like I’m ever g-going to need it. And I know t-that it will be associated with p-pleasant memories," Giles stammered shyly, thinking of their night in the cemetery. 

Buffy leapt up and threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Giles. I’d love to be constantly reminded of that day," she said softly to him. 

Buffy finished opening her gifts, hugging each of her friends in turn. The music started up again, and everyone began to dance. Giles stood speaking with Joyce as they watched the teens dancing. 

"I wanted to thank you, Rupert," Joyce said, sipping her soda. 

"For what?" 

"For whatever you did to put the spring back into my daughter’s step. Ever since that night you two patrolled together, she’s been extremely happy. Her grades have improved, she sleeps better and she isn’t coming home injured at all," Joyce replied. 

Giles was surprised. He knew that his relationship with Buffy had improved dramatically, but he hadn’t realized it capitulated over into the other areas of her life. "Y-you’re welcome, Joyce." 

"Giles! Come dance with me!" Buffy said, grabbing her Watcher’s arm and dragging him to the dance floor. The music changed into a waltz as requested and Buffy smiled at him. 

Giles took Buffy into his arms and began to dance. The others watched for a few minutes, then joined in, albeit not as gracefully as the couple. 

When the dance was over, Buffy stood on her toes and kissed Giles on the cheek. "You are the greatest, handsomest, smartest, wittiest, most charming man I have ever met," she whispered. "Don’t ever change." 

It took Giles several minutes to realize what Buffy had just told him. He would have been clueless if not for the ever strengthening, almost psychic bond between them. He had researched past Watcher/Slayer relationships and had found that the more intimate the two are, the more linked they are together. 

Near the end of the party, Giles took Buffy aside. "Buffy, I am going to need you to pull an all nighter tomorrow. Please arrange it so that you are free." 

"Should I rally the troops?" Buffy asked. 

"N-no. This is s-something that you and I must do alone," Giles replied. "Meet me at the library after your patrols. Around midnight." 

"Aye, aye, Captain," Buffy said, saluting. She grinned infectiously at him. 

 

 

## Part Eight

  


 

 

**Saturday - Midnight**

Giles stood nervously in his office, checking his watch every few minutes. He was wearing the new light colored khaki’s, dark blue T-shirt and brown, woven belt that he had gotten on his shopping excursion with Buffy. The gold earring was still in his ear, but he had removed his glasses. 

He felt rather than heard Buffy’s approach. Giles flipped off the office light and pressed play on the stereo. 

"Giles! I’m here to do your bid…," Buffy trailed off upon entering the library. "-ding. Oh my." 

Giles watched as Buffy slowly walked further into the room. She bent down and scooped up a handful of pink rose petals, letting them fall through her fingers to the floor. She looked around at the tiny tea candles set up throughout the library, and at the protective wards around the door and windows. 

Giles stepped cautiously out of his office to face Buffy’s wide, luminous eyes. "Don’t go," he whispered, halting a few feet from her. "Please." 

He could feel the emotions coursing through her body and watched them play across her features. He held his breath, hoping that he did not interpret what she had told him wrongly. 

Suddenly, it was if a switch had been thrown. Buffy smiled, her whole face lighting up in joy, and she threw herself into his embrace. 

"I wasn’t certain…" Giles started to say. Buffy silenced him by pulling his mouth down for a kiss. 

The kiss began gently, two unfamiliar lips pressing together. Soon, it deepened when the emotions that had been bubbling under their skins came forth. 

Giles led Buffy over to the side of the room where a blanket had been laid on the floor. They went down upon it and were soon entangled in each other’s arms, skin touching skin. 

Giles loved every inch of her body, from the tips of her pink toenails to the top of her blond head. He caressed and kissed every inch he could find, wanting this night to be perfect for Buffy, to erase any bad memories she still held inside her. 

When they came together as one, it was though a veil had been lifted. Their minds instinctively reached out for one another as their bodies met in the age old rhythm. They could hear each other’s thoughts, feel each other’s passion as the pressure built up between them. 

Giles and Buffy exploded into orgasm together. Colors beyond imagination flew behind closed eyes. As their satiated bodies came down slowly, Giles pulled Buffy into his arms, and ran one hand up and down her back, not wanting to break contact for anything. 

"Giles," he heard Buffy say quietly. 

"Hmm?" 

[ Can you hear me? ] 

[ Yes. ] 

[ Do you feel what I’m feeling in your mind? ] 

[ Yes. ] 

[ I feel you, too. ] 

[ Then you know how much I’ve come to love you. ] 

[ Yes. ] "Yes." Buffy said aloud. "I had hoped that you would love me as much as I had fallen for you." 

Giles kissed her forehead gently. "You do realize that I’m twenty years older than you?" 

"I dated a guy two _hundred_  and twenty years older than me." 

"True. However, we shall have to keep this to ourselves until after you have graduated from high school," Giles said. 

"I am 18, Giles. I can do this if I want," Buffy responded. 

"Yes, but we don’t want to give that pillock any reason to expel you." 

"Hmm. You have a point." Buffy sent a picture of Principal Snyder hopping around with a flaming stick up is ass to Giles. He burst out laughing, then added a picture of himself shooting at the principal’s feet. 

Buffy giggled in his arms and snuggled closer. [ Giles, Truth or Consequences. If you could do one thing, without getting caught, what would it be? ] 

"Why don’t I demonstrate," Giles said. And he proceeded to do just that. 

 

## The End

 


End file.
